Jones's Bistro
by superhackaninja5
Summary: Coffee Shop CaptainPan AU(written for the CaptainPan challenge on Tumblr/Day#28)Peter isn't only there for the coffee. So unbelievably NSFW it's not even funny.


Title:Jones's Bistro

Authoress:superhackaninja5

Rating:R

Summary:Peter isn't there for the coffee.

Warnings:smut, slash, PWP, top!peter, mildly dub-con, so NSFW it's like not even funny...ehhhh, can't think of anything else.

So this was GOING to be some sort of plot AU but it ended up just being straight-up porn. So enjoy

* * *

At the familiar sound of the bell above the front door, Killian looked up from his cleaning, a frown marring his light-skinned forehead. "We're closed,"he called with no small amount of irritation, wondering who the hell could be coming in at this hour.

His frown deepened, though, when he caught the silhouette of a body slipping past the array of chairs and heading towards the counter. "Didn't you hear me, mate?"he all but yelled, "I said we're close-" The words died in his throat when he saw who was leaning over the counter.

Vivid green eyes stared at him from beneath long gold lashes and pink(too pink) lips were twisted into a cruel facsimile of a smile.

"Is that any way to greet a friend, Killian?"the British teen mock chided, somehow managing to make the term "friend" sound like something you'd use in the bedroom. His long fingers drummed hypnotically on the varnished wood surface. "One would almost think you weren't happy to see your most loyal customer."  
Killian swallowed hard, struggling to keep his composure and to fight down the blush that threatened to climb up his cheeks at the suggestive note in Peter's voice. "You were here earlier. Did you forget something?"he forced himself to say in as polite a tone as he could muster, trying his best not to let his uneasiness show.

He couldn't suppress the chill than ran down his spine when Peter gave a breathy, almost sensuous chuckle and reached over the barrier between them to curl those thin fingers around his chin. "I did, actually,"the brunette intoned lowly, tongue coming to wet his bottom lip as he pulled Killian's face closer to his own.

The man didn't know what to do;he couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone muster up the strength to wrest himself from the boy's grip(although even if he could, it probably wouldn't have done much good). His breath caught when he found Peter's lips mere centimetres from his own and their noses practically touching.

"I think it's time you paid me back for all the business I've given you this year, Killian,"the teenager spoke against his mouth, batting those damn eyes of his and making Killian's entire lower body heat up. Peter leaned in, pressing their foreheads together as his tone turned lusting and dark, "And I think you're going to like what I have in mind,"

To be quite frank, this wasn't all that unexpected. Killian had only been pretending not to notice all those covert looks Peter had been giving him and all the outrageous flirting he'd engaged in over the last year. He'd told himself it was because Peter was just barely half his age-but he'd known that that wasn't the only reason.

He steeled himself to meet the teen's eyes, now almost black with only a sliver of green and forced himself to speak. "I don't know what you mean,"he said carefully, voice coming out a lot hoarser(and huskier) than he'd intended.

A single blonde brow arched, clearly in skeptical disbelief. "No?"he breathed challengingly, voice heavy and soft, like velvet. Killian had to fight back a groan when Peter's hand suddenly slid into his hair, gripping it tight and forcing his head back. "Then why don't I show you?"

Before Killian could mount any protests, Peter surged forward and claimed his lips, licking his way into the older man's mouth without any reservations. He swallowed down the moan that came, unbidden, from Killian's mouth, exploring the new territory with his tongue as he used his grip on the elder's hair to tug him closer.

Killian heard the blood pounding in his ears as Peter kissed him harder, and rougher and deeper, jamming nearly his entire tongue down Killian's throat. He should have stopped it, should have broken away-but instead, he found himself leaning closer and opening his mouth wider to suck in the teen's plunderous organ.

Fuck society. And fuck his conscience.

He wanted this-and he was damn well going to have it.

"That's it, Killian, give into me,"Peter purred into his mouth, suddenly on the other side of the counter and pinning him back against it, "We both know you want to,"

_It was almost like Peter could read his mind._

Killian gasped helplessly into Peter's mouth when the teenager nudged his legs apart, resting his knee against the edge of the counter between them and grinning when Killian pressed himself desperately against his body. He pulled back, allowing the man a moment to catch his breath while he divested him of his dirty apron and tore open the shirt he wore beneath it.

"Do you know I've been thinking about this ever since I first started coming here?"he quipped as he raked an appreciative glance over the newly exposed skin, speaking in a voice so low, so dark that Killian hardly recognized it. He smoothed his hands down the man's chest, watching the muscles ripple underneath his touch with satisfaction. "Thought about bending you over this counter or one of those tables and fucking you until you can't remember your own name?"

He reached lower and undid the barista's belt buckle, hooking his fingers in the waist band of his slacks and pushing them off of his hips. A snicker left his lips when he saw that Killian wore no underwear under them.

"Looks like you were, too,"he pointed out cockily, stroking a thumb over the latter's very prominent erection. Killian didn't deny it, merely let himself be lifted up onto the edge of the counter as Peter situated himself between his thighs.

Heat crept up his chest as he saw Peter begin to suck on his own fingers, his hardness digging into Killian's knee.

It wasn't the first time he'd done this with another male-far from it, in fact-but this was nothing like those other times. For one thing, he had been the one on top-and for another, none of the other men he'd slept with had ever done to him what he'd tried so hard to deny that Peter did to him.

When Peter curved that first finger inside of him, he moaned louder than he could ever remember, back hitting the smooth wood with a loud thud. The stretch wasn't painless, but it was chased closely by pleasure more intense than he'd ever felt before;everything just felt...more. He couldn't explain it any better than that.

By the time the prep was finished, he was a panting mess, arching desperately and begging with his body and his voice as Peter pulled his fingers out of him.

"Fuck, Peter, if you're going to fuck me, just do it,"he said breathlessly, trying-and failing miserably-at sounding commanding, the words coming out as more of a plea. Peter gave another husky chuckle as he unzipped his own jeans, withdrawing his own cock and pressing it tauntingly against Killian's bare ass. "Say you want me,"he demanded, tongue tracing the other shell of Killian's ear as he rolled his hips forward, drawing a broken whimper from his partner.

Killian groaned loudly at the sudden friction, feeling his arousal straining between their bodies. "I want you,"he surrendered, lifting his legs wantonly over the other's shoulders and working himself into an unashamedly whorish position.

He screamed out a series of expletives when Peter finally sheathed himself inside, heels digging into his back at the sudden fullness. "Again,"Peter intoned lowly as he slowly began to move, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in.

"I want you,"Killian repeated the words over and over again, his pitch rising to near screams as Peter rewarded him with a steadily increasing place and nails digging cuts into the juncture of his hips. He felt the bruises and the blood trickle down the side of his thighs and could only mewl, body jerking to meet every one of Peter's thrusts. He didn't even care if anyone heard them.

Peter hitched his legs higher up so he could get even deeper, ramming hard against his prostate and making Killian scream so much that he was nearly hoarse by the time he came. "Peter!"he cried out as he shook apart, coating his stomach in the sticky, white substance, knuckles straining over the edge of the counter.

It was still several more thrusts, though, before Peter joined him, coming inside of his right channel and breaking the skin of Killian's shoulder as he did so.

"You're mine now, Killian,"he whispered against the man's ear, holding Killian's wrists on either side of his head and boring holes into his aquamarine orbs. He caught Killian's bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down, increasing the pressure until it bled. Licking away the blood, he finished his sentence, making it clear that there would be no argument, "No one else will touch you ever again,"

Not that Killian wanted to argue;after that, he didn't think he'd ever want anyone else to touch him. They wouldn't be able to measure up. So he nodded in acceptance of Peter's words.

"No one else,"he repeated, lifting his head so that he could slot their mouths together again.

* * *

oh jesus this...i can't write anything without saying it's funny any more


End file.
